A lunar miracle 1 New Moon
by Inkygenolphys
Summary: Crescentpaw wasn't a clanborn cat at birth. His new clan, WindClan, discriminates him for his heritage. When he becomes an apprentice he is thrilled. But sometimes paths divide. Please don't judge. This is my 1st book ever!


A LUNAR MIRACLE

#1 New Moon

Prologue

Silverpelt shone in the sky, and Juniperpaw sighed contently. He had successfully mated with the most beautiful she-cat in the forest, even though he was still an apprentice and they were from different clans. They were having kits now! Feverleaf promised to take care of his mate. Life was hard, but it also had its rewards. A squeal sounded from the hollow they were in. Juniperpaw gasped in delight at the first kit from the nest. It was so small! "Lick it you lazy furball! Unless you want him to die!" Feverleaf meowed hurriedly. Feverleaf was trying to help Blossomheart live and have kits at the same time! He bent down to lick the four small kits that were small and just beautiful.

Feverleaf cried out in delight as Blossomheart stirred and gave a huge sigh. The kits smelled the milk and squealed. Juniperpaw let them scramble to their mum.

It was so lovely. StarClan just simply forbid other clan cats to mate each other. He knew he had to go back to his clan in the end. He and Blossomheart might die for disobeying the warrior code. Or at least be severely punished.

 _Oh, StarClan. If You Hear Me, Please... I don't care if Blossomheart and I die. Just keep our kits safe. Forever in your footsteps, please..._ He prayed.

Juniperpaw thought he saw a faint outline of a cat brushing its tail against his shoulder. It was achingly familiar.

' _We will keep your kits safe... and that's a promise!_ '

CHAPTER 1

Crescentkit stalked his clan sister from the bracken. His tail twitched in excitement. His clan father Wolfheart would be so pleased. He was a disappointment to his clan family and his clan , WindClan, because he wasn't clanborn. _If only, If only..._ Suddenly, his sister turned and whacked him in the face with her tail. "Ouch." Crecsentkit patted his nose gently. "Honestly, if you think I'm that easy to fool, then you're as mouse brained as a new born kit!" Cloverkit exclaimed. She was SOOO much like her mother. "Not to mention we're getting apprenticed tonight!" Crescentkit sighed. He nudged her with affection. She purred back. "Cloverkit? Crescentkit? I have a mouse for you!" meowed a voice from inside the nursery. It was Lilytail, Crescentkits caretaker. _And she is Cloverkits mother. Why is she so lucky?_ "Who do you think will be our mentor?"Crescentkit muttered to Cloverkit. "No idea." She replied as they slid back into the safe nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the highledge for a clan meeting." Drystar yowled from the highledge. Cloverkit and Crescentkit glanced nervously at each other. It was time.

"Cloverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloverpaw. Your mentor will be Petalstorm. I hope Petalstorm will pass down all she knows to you.

Petalstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Twiststar, and you have shown yourself to be patient and loyal. You will be the mentor of Cloverpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cloverpaw." Many cats meowed their congratulations as the two she cats touched noses. Drystar flicked his tail for silence.

" Crescentkit, you have, too, reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be called Crescentpaw. Your mentor will be Snakefang. I hope Snakefang will pass on all he knows to you.

Snakefang you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have had my guidance as an apprentice. You have shown yourself loyal and just. You will be the mentor of Crescentpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Crescentpaw." Drystar finished with a gleam of pride in his eye. Snakefang stepped forward and awkwardly touched noses with Crescentpaw.

Cats came in saying their new apprentices' names. "Cloverpaw! Crescentpaw!" Their parents beamed at them proudly. "That's our kits." They purred to each other.

"THAT'S WHERE WE'RE SLEEPING TONIGHT?!" Cloverpaw yowled practically in Crescentpaw's ear when they arrived at the apprentice's hollow. "IF IT IS THEN I AM SUPER EXCITED! WHAT IF..." "Be QUIET!" another voice growled. "We're trying to sleep here!" Cloverpaw muttered something under her breath and curled up in the nearest bedding. Cresentpaw smiled and climbed into the bedding beside her. He sighed. Tomorrow he would start training! Tomorrow he would be hunting! Even though it was all quiet, Crescentpaw knew that sleep wouldn't come until he calmed down.

CHAPTER 2

"Dodge to the left, jump, duck and scratch!"Snakefang yowled as Cresentpaw attacked a fallen tree log. The last few weeks had been so enlightening. He had done his chores and he had actually creeped up on Cloverpaw and best of all he got to go on the evening patrol... Twice! Crescent looked in pride at the gaping wounds he had made. The log was on the border of ThunderClan and WindClan. "ThunderClan would be upset to know that my apprentice can destroy logs!"He added sarcastically. "You are doing well for a cat that started 2 moons ago. Let's move on. What can you smell?"

The warm, forest smell of ThunderClan was unbearable! Crescentpaw hissed when he caught another scent. Something was coming, and coming fast! "It's a patrol!"Crescentpaw hissed as he ducked out of sight but not fast enough. "Well, well, well. WindClan cats about to come in to our territory! Mintpaw, did you practice your fighting skills?" A deep voice came from outside the bush he was hiding behind. He pocked his head out. The dark tortoise shell she cat was the one who was speaking. Next to her was a pale tabby that looked like she wanted to go back to the nursery. She smelled sweet. Suddenly another cat from behind growled a soft threat. It was Snakefang! The tortoise shell she cat screeched and leaped. Soon the two were rolling around on the ground and spitting.

"Stop! Please Stonewing!"The small pale tabby cried. "Snakefang! She's on WindClan territory! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Crescentpaw pleaded desperately. Snakefang rolled off crashed into Mintpaw and Stonewing landed on Crescentpaw with a thud. Both cats were on opposite territory. "You'll pay for this!"Stonewing Yowled as they went back to their own territory. Both had bleeding wounds; they would need to see a medicine cat for them. As the two warriors sat panting, Mintpaw and Crescentpaw came forward and greeted each other. Crescentpaw was shaken from his first witness of battle and he could see Mintpaw was to.

As they left the border Crescentpaw felt a twinge of excitement. He saw another apprentice! And another warrior who was from another clan! He couldn't wait to tell Cloverpaw! "I'm going to have to go to the medicine cat before another session. So now you can go meet the other apprentices! Oh. You need to get fresh moss bedding for the elders." Snakefang interrupted his thoughts instantly. Crescentpaw brightened. All apprentices hated looking after the elders except Cresentpaw. Cresentpaw was a favourite among the elders. They were the only ones that seemed to accept Crescentpaw as he was.

"There you go Tornfoot. No ticks in sight! Now who's next? Oakwhisker? "Crescentpaw meowed. The elders gave an _mrrow_ of amusement. "No other cat has wanted to do this sort of work since poor Juniperpaw. He died during a fight when you were a kit." Crescentpaw enjoyed the elder's stories although some of them were a bit exaggerated. "Then the leader, Twiststar decided to join the elders and Drythroat the deputy became leader and Snakefang's brother, Whitefang became deputy! Snakefang is a senior warrior young one. He was devastated when Juniperpaw was killed because that was his only offspring. He's never the same now. He'll join the elders after you're apprenticed." Crescentpaw scrambled from the elders hollow and grabbed more mouse bile from the medicine cat's den. He sighed when he saw Snakefang's cobwebbed shoulder. Then Foxtrot, one of the best hunters in WindClan, thundered into camp. "Whitefang...Attack by...badger... call for help..." she gasped slumping on the ground, fainting. "Petalstorm, Horsetail and Frostfoot ! Come with me! No Snakefang. You have to rest."Drystar rasped as he sprinted out of camp. There was a look of anguish in Snakefangs eyes and Petalstorm quietly licked him on the ear before she followed her leader. "I'll never forgive myself if you die out there." Crescentpaw heard Snakefang mutter.

CHAPTER 3

Crescentpaw tracked the patrol's scent carefully. He wanted to see them and tell Snakefang everything would be alright. He felt yet another stab of pity for the warrior. The strong scent of WindClan surged from just behind the hills. "Ahh!" Horsetail's brown fur was matted with blood. He glared him. "What are you doing here?!"He snarled. "There are two badgers and not enough cats. Well, you're better than nothing."

Horsetail dragged Crescentpaw to the battle. The nearest badger was extra large and was heavily wounded. The other badger was pinned to the ground by an exhausted looking deputy. Petalstorm screeched and threw herself on the large badger's back. Crescentpaw noticed that she was slightly slower and had a large tummy. _She must be having kits soon! She shouldn't be here._

Horsetail scratched at the badger's forearm. Frostfoot bowled Whitefang out of the way just in time before the larger badger landed on the smaller one. Drystar laid still and frail next to the badgers that were even angrier than before. They lashed out, blind with rage. Crescentpaw hissed and tripped the small badger that landed next to Whitefang. Whitefang immediately bit into the badger's throat. Frostfoot snarled and slashed at the small badger's chest. The large badger pinned Horsetail's tail under its paw and bit down on Petalstorm's neck. _I'll never forgive myself if you die_ ' Snakefang's words bit down on him. Crescentpaw felt a sudden fit of rage and slashed at the badger's nose. It roared in pain dropping Petalstorm who gasped for air.

Whitefang leaped at the large badger's neck and bit down, hard! It roared and threw the shaken Horsetail up. Then it died. Horsetail howled in agony as he landed on a sharp stone. Everyone heard a snap.

Horsetail screamed and collapsed dead. _His spine is broken._

The smaller badger, now outnumbered, flung itself at Frostfoot who was the nearest warrior. Frostfoot roared and attacked its underbelly. Petalstorm bashed into the badger claws outstretched. Whitefang leapt and scratched its eye. It roared and struggled free and strangled the now alive Drystar. Crescentpaw hurled himself into the badger before it could kill his leader. It drew back and retreated into the moors.

Drystar struggled to sit up but Frostfoot let him lie down again. "You need to keep your strength." She said softly. "No. I'm on my way to StarClan already. This was my last life." He rasped. "Whitefang, you are now known as Whitestar. You will receive your 9 lives at the moonpool tomorrow night. Take your deputy and the apprentices." And with that, Drystar gave a last shuddering breath and joined Starclan.

CHAPTER 4

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the highledge for a clan meeting." Whitestar screeched from the highledge. It was dusk. Nearly moonhigh. Crescentpaw guessed he was going to announce the new deputy. "I reckon it's going to be Snakefang because that's Whitestar's brother. But it would probably be another cat because Snakefang dosen't want to be deputy. He TOLD me so."Crescentpaw said to Cloverpaw as they walked down to the highledge.

"During the battle this evening, Drystar our leader, died a heroic death." Gasps of shock and grief shook the clan's usual silence. "So from now on I will become Whitestar. I need a deputy to help me with my duties. So I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Frostfoot."

Frostfoot widened her eyes in surprise. She had not excepted that. "Thank you Whitestar." She meowed politely.

"Tonight we will sit vigil." Whitestar added as he stepped down and went into the nursery.

"Snakefang, What are we doing tomorrow?" Cresentpaw insisted to the sleek tabby. "We got to keep training!"

Snakefang thought for a minute then said, "You can go with the dawn patrol."

"Yes Snakefang," Crescentpaw answered and padded off to the freshkill pile.

After Crescentpaw sat vigil with Whitestar, Frostfoot and Snakefang, he grabbed a plump juicy mouse and a large chaffinch and carried it to the elder's hollow. "Why hello my small friend," Oakwhisker meowed and passed the mouse to Tornfoot who shared with Blueclaw and Spottedpelt. Crescentpaw strode out of the elder's hollow and grabbed a swallow on the way back to the apprentices hollow.

"What took you so long?" Cloverpaw asked. "We thought you were eaten by a badger!"Exclaimed a voice that was from further inside. It was Sprucepaw. "Well at least you weren't like Cloverpaw here and screamed like an owl. You're Crescentpaw right?"

"Yeah I'm Crescentpaw alright. What do you want?"

"To sleep like seriously!" Sprucepaw leaped into his bedding. Crescentpaw did to. Cloverpaw licked his ears before she streamed out of the apprentice's hollow. Crescentpaw slept soundlessly and had no dreams.

CHAPTER 5

The wet scent of RiverClan filled Crescentpaw's nose as he walked past the border of the territory. He shook his head and concentrated on the squirrel that had jumped on the bush that was in front of him. Making sure that he was still on WindClan territory he got ready to pounce. _Still, quiet and ...Quick!_ Crescentpaw's squirrel was now a nice meal for the elders.

He was doing well Snakefang had said to him early that morning. 'If Whitestar needs a fast hunter in the clan, he can definitely count on you!' Crescentpaw wasn't all that good for fighting though.

He should probably practice some fighting before he took his squirrel back to camp.

So he raced along the border surprising a dusty pelted cat that was stepping out of WindClan territory into RiverClan territory. Crescentpaw stopped and growled low. "What do you think you are doing?"He growled. "There are plenty of fish in your river!"

The cat froze. "River? What river?"The trembling cat meowed fearfully. "I don't live with those river cats if that's what you mean."

Crescentpaw sniffed her suspiciously. She didn't seem to have RiverClan scent or any other clans either. ' _Kittypet or rogue!'_ Crescentpaw thought. 'She must be the same age, 8 moons old. Shouldn't her mother or father have taken care of her? Perhaps she had been abandoned like me. '

"I think I'll just go now..."The cat purred and retreated slowly towards the lake.

"Wait!" Crescentpaw sputtered. "My clan could use another cat."

The cat seemed to consider this. "Well, I already went to the forest cats and they offered me a position, then the cats in the darker forest told me I was very welcome. The cats near the river seem... interesting. I was going to check the cats from this Moorish land last but I guess..."

She followed Crescentpaw into the WindClan camp.

Crescentpaw stood at the high ledge and stood nervously at the doorway.

"Come in Crescentpaw. I see that you have brought a visitor." Whitestar mewed politely. As Crescentpaw explained he wondered 'Would he accept the cat? She doesn't even have a name! She'll have to go see Feverleaf to treat the scratches."

Whitestar nodded thoughtfully when Crescentpaw had finished. Whitestar mewed "I'll have to think about that. Go with Feverleaf to wash the cat. Then Feverleaf will treat... what's her name?"

"Umm..." Crescentpaw murmured "Nevermind. She can go to the lake now." Whitestar replied.

"After all, I owe my life to some loners." Whitestar muttered under his breath.

Crescentpaw wondered what Whitestar meant. But he went out all the same.

He wondered if Snakefang would give him a training session tomorrow. Then he remembered Petalstorm's round tummy. _He is too busy with his mate. He deserves a break._

Feverleaf stared out of the den as Crescentpaw lead the cat into the medicine cats den.

Crescentpaw sighed. It wasn't like Tigerstar had come back. It was just a unknown cat.

"Feverleaf, you are to clean this rogue's pelt. Crescentpaw will come with you." Whitestar mewed from his den.

Feverleaf immediately turned and told something to her apprentice, Gingerpaw, and followed Crescentpaw outside.

"Do you have a name?" Crescentpaw asked. The cat looked uncertain. "Well, you don't need to have a name when you're by yourself." She replied.

"Well here we are!" Feverleaf mewed.

The loner climbed into the lake.

Suddenly, the loner cat that was in front of them had patches of white. Then slowly like ripples on a pond, the cat had turned pale white with a smidge of grey.

"It's nice to be clean again." The loner sighed.

Feverleaf and Crescentpaw looked in awe at the beautiful she-cat in front of them, transformed. Crescentpaw looked up at the moon. It glowed a shape appeared at the moon. ' _Crescentpaw, say hello to Moon'_ A voice echoed in to the night.

"I have a name for you."Crescentpaw meowed softly. "Welcome to the clans, Moon."

The End

The story continues in #2 A Path of Flaws


End file.
